fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
Bioagraphy Angel Callie (Isabelle) Fairywinkle-Magnifico is the Daughter of Blonda Fairywinkle and Juandissimo Magnifico. Her favorite color is light baby blue. She appears to have a hat instead of a crown (see picture). She is also voiced by Tara Strong, Who also plays the voice of other babies. Childhood Her aunt is known as Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma. She appreantly is a star like her mother. She loves dressing up , coloring, being fought over by the boys at school, watching TV shows (Especially the show "Lookie Lucky's Lunchbox" and "Fairy Idol".), and of course, being popular! She is 2 months old. She has competed in "The Baby-Limpics" so she could get her very first wand so she didn't have to use her rattle anymore. Apparently she is a super model and super star, just like her mother, Blonda. She has a secret crush on Pentrenellistheniso even though he is an Anti-baby. Birth Angel Callie (Isabelle) Fairywinkle-Magnifico's birthday is March 30th, 2033. Her birth was not like other Fairy babies' are. Her mother Blonda gave birth to her instead of Juandissimo. Juandissimo explained to Timmy that Male Fairies can only give birth once, So when the second child comes, The Female gives birth (The same thing happed to Anti-Blonda, Who had given birth to Anti-Angel weeks after Angel's arrival). Family Juandissimo Magnifico (Father) Blonda Viena Fairywinkle -Magnifico (Mother) Junior Viena Magnifico (Older brother) Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma (Aunt) Poof Thomas Fairywinkle-Cosma (Cousin) Cosmo Julius Cosma-Fairywinkle (Uncle) Timmy Turner (Godcousin) Pairings Poof Pentrenellistheniso (Secretly) Junior ("Brother and Sister Love") Enemies Anti-Cosmo Timmy Turner (Only because of his selfish wishing) Anti-Angel (Her Evil Counterpart) Foop Anti-Cadde (Angel HATES her because she's always trying to destroy Cadde, Her best friend!) Anti-Lulu (But they get along sometimes because they both like Chocolate milk and Fame.) Felicia WingGlider Appearences Key: Bold means this character played a major role in the film. Episodes that aren't bold means this character had a cameo. ''(''Be aware that this section is full of episodes from Season 17 only.) Angel The Baby (Fairly Odd Baby 6) (Debut) Poofette and Foopina ' 'Angel for Queen (Debut) Whisp of the Wings Toddler Twist Moddest Odds ''' ''Is there a Poof in the House? ''(This episode is based on the "Ed, Edd and Eddy" episode, "Is there an Ed in the house?)' '(Half Debut)' 'Angel's First Wand (Debut)' Mentions/Cameos Don't be a Baby! '(Angel does not appear in this episode but she is mentioned by Poof)' 'A Little Angel and a little Devil' (Angel VS Anti-Angel) '(Debut)' 'Playdate of Death (Debut)' 'Spellementary School 3 (Debut)' Lulu's In love 'Angel VS Angelica (Half Debut)' FlowerBloom's Royal Party '(Cameo, Mentioning) ' 'Mommy Dearest (Half Debut)' EL Poof-Poof' (Is seen helping Poof and has only 4 speaking lines)' 'Angel's Birthday Part 1 (Full Debut)' 'Angel's Birthday Part 2 (Full Debut)' Angel's Playdate (Full Debut) 'Love Potion (Or Not!) (Half Full Debut)' Origin Angel's original name was "Angie", But was later renamed. Her Origin so far is unknown, So there is not much to say about her. So far, Angel has appeared in almost every episode of Season 17, But it is unknown whether she'll make another appearance or not. '''First Appearence' Angel The Baby (Fairly Odd Baby 6) Last Appearence: (Unknown) Songs For her original song click here ! For her secondary song click here! Weaknesses *'Her big brother' *'Her parents ' *'Chocolate Milk' Physical Powers *'When she cries, Good Things happen (And bad things happen)' *'When she giggles/laughs, Bad Things happen (And good things happen)' *'When she burps, Thund'er happens (And sometimes lightning) *'When she breaks wind, Time restores completely ' Quotes Stop Smushing The book with your butt Oh the HORROR! Poof: Poof Poof (fine i'm not smushing the book with my butt anymore) (you happy) Angel: YAY the book is SAVED! Try this Keko-kiko.... Whatever it's called try it Keko-keka-keke-whatever. She's A Changeling Extras *See''' Angel''' on Up, Timmy Turner! Fanon Wiki Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Fano Category:Callie Family Category: fairy babies Category:Fan Characters Category:2 Category:Characters Created by Glitter Glam